


Power of Luck

by MozillaVulpix



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Not explicitly Komahina but you can read it as that if you want I guess, Post-Neo World Program (Dangan Ronpa)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:27:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22916959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MozillaVulpix/pseuds/MozillaVulpix
Summary: Hajime tries to make sure an unconscious Nagito knows one thing about his talent and their classmate's fates.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime & Komaeda Nagito
Kudos: 35





	Power of Luck

**Author's Note:**

> I guess this is the beginning of a series of short rambling fics called "The survivors of Danganronpa 2 talk to everyone else's unconscious bodies about things, but it's really just them reflecting on themselves".

He had been stopping at his body for the last three days. Stopping and staring, not sure what to do. For everyone else, the feelings, the thoughts over what to do and what to say were clear. But things were never that easy when it came to Nagito Komaeda.

Slowly, hesitantly, Hajime Hinata forced his lips open.

  
“Hey, Komaeda,” he spoke to his unconscious body.

It had been two weeks since Makoto Naegi and company had left Jabberwork Island. Two weeks since Hajime had tried to awaken his comatose friends from the vegetative state the Neo World Program had left them in. As days went past, the five survivors were beginning to form a daily routine. Once they were comfortable enough to get up, they’d stop by the Program Room to see how their friends were. In one way, to check up on their progress, in case anyone’s physical state had worsened overnight. That was mainly Hajime’s job, since he was the only one who could consistently decode the mess of code and information the computers displayed, even with Alter Ego’s help. But there was another reason they’d all begun to visit in the morning. Fuyuhiko, Sonia, Akane, Kazuichi…they’d begun to talk to the victims, to update them on how _they_ were going. All of them knew the chance of them being able to hear them was close to impossible. After all, when they were plugged into the program, they never heard Makoto Naegi’s cries, and that was _with_ their brains functioning. But it was a comfort. A false comfort, perhaps, but a comfort nonetheless that their friends were still with them and following their journeys.

The rational part of Hajime’s brain told him even attempting to communicate with someone who was functionally braindead was a waste of time, but the rational part of his brain also told him that his friends were too painfully boring to be worth being around.

He had decided to not always listen to the rational part of his brain.

It got complicated sometimes.

Everyone else, it was clear. It was obvious. What they wanted, what he thought, what needed to be said between them. But Komaeda…

“I bet you never would have expected me to come talk to you of my own free will, huh?” Hajime began. “Someone like me willing to talk to ‘trash like you’?” He put as much sarcasm into those last words as possible. “You probably think you’re pretty lucky right now.”

After a pause, he added, “Even though you’re the one stuck like this.”

But things were different now from when they were in the Neo World Program, where Hajime could only react to Nagito's actions, hanging on for dear life like an unpredictable tide. It had taken weeks and maybe a bit of talent, but Hajime thought he had finally started to understand Nagito a little.

“I know you said you didn’t think luck was a worthy talent, but I’m starting to realise how it works. Or, at least, how you had decided it works. No matter what happened to you, no matter what events transpired, fortunate or unfortunate…ultimately, you’d end up getting what you wanted. That’s your good luck, isn’t it? That’s what you believed in?”

Komaeda’s body remained motionless in reply. Not that Hajime was expecting anything.

“You told us that you believed in that luck. If you still do, if you truly do...that's an enormous power you have. I don't know if you realise it yourself, just how much you could accomplish. Maybe you do. Maybe that's why you did the things you did in the program. But I'm going to ask for you to give us some of that luck for once."

If you believed that no matter what, things would turn out to your favour, if that was a power that was real and quantifiable, that couldn't be broken...

“Because it comes down to you, at the end of the day. If you truly think you guys are better off being erased from existence, as Remnants of Despair, maybe I won’t be able to wake you up. Maybe it truly will be impossible. But if something deep inside you wants to cling to your future, even after what you’ve done…if I’m able to do it, to bring you back…that’d be pretty lucky for you, wouldn’t it?”

All that power, given to someone like him. And yet the last time he'd been given a choice over their lives...

“I know. It’s crazy, isn’t it?” he snorted. “To tell a guy willing to brutally torture himself and orchestrate his own murder plan for the sake of his beliefs to want to keep living? To believe in his future?”

The image flashed in his mind. It was hard to ever forget, that image of Nagito Komaeda, stabbed, impaled, burnt and poisoned, his mouth horrifically taped shut. The lengths he had gone to in order to condemn everyone around him to a torturous death.

“It’s up to you, I guess,” he shrugged. “If you want to just sit there feeling sorry for yourself, you can. But if you want to get out of here, you can, too. That's all I wanted to say. Just in case you can hear me.”

He was going to leave it off at that. That was the plan. That was the purpose of it all. But as he walked away… _why is it always him?_ Suddenly, he could imagine Komaeda like he was right next to him. His eyes, so pale and yet filled with darkness, always managing to find the one thing to get under his skin. "Oh, Hajime," he'd sigh, somehow still managing that false air of steady friendliness. "I'm so touched that you'd trust your fates on my talent."

_I'm not trusting you!_ He wanted to yell back. _I *don't* trust you! I just want you to understand me for once!_

It wasn't even real, and yet, he had to say something. He stomped back towards the pod, frowning.

  
“But don’t expect me to sit here and watch!” he raised his voice. “I’ve changed, you know? I’m not letting someone decide my own future for me anymore! So, go on. Try and follow your own path, but if that path is wanting everyone to curl up and die at your command…I’ll fight you, Nagito. I’ll fight your Super High-School Level Luck.”

After a pause, Hajime added. “I’ve got it, too, after all.”

That sense of power gave him relief. Would he be able to finally stand up against Nagito, the next time something occurred? Would he be able to feel like he was in control? Izuru Kamukura wasn't scared of him, but Izuru Kamukura wasn't exactly _himself_ anymore, either.

Either way, he knew he couldn’t leave Nagito the way he was. Not what he was in the Neo World Program, not what he was as Super High-School Level Despair. And certainly not braindead and comatose.


End file.
